


Unconditional Love

by NikaPero



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Johnny's Jr., Snow Man (Japan Band), V6 (Band)
Genre: Character Death, Crack Relationships, Crack and Angst, F/F, M/M, You Have Been Warned
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-24 21:15:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22004575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikaPero/pseuds/NikaPero
Summary: Apa kamu tidak bosan.Bermimpi,lalu hanyut dalam ekspetasi,bahagia,sebelum sadar kamu bukanlah apa-apa.Ah, kamu hanya bodoh.Terlalu bodoh hingga dapat dengan mudahnya jatuh ke empat situasi berantai yang sama.
Relationships: Sakuma Daisuke/Miyake Ken
Kudos: 1





	Unconditional Love

_Apa kamu tidak bosan._

_Bermimpi,_

_lalu hanyut dalam ekspetasi,_

_bahagia,_

_sebelum sadar kamu bukanlah apa-apa._

_Ah, kamu hanya bodoh._

_Terlalu bodoh hingga dapat dengan mudahnya jatuh ke empat situasi berantai yang sama._

**Don’t Like Don’t Read.**

Cerah, matahari bersinar cerah pagi ini. Lengkap dengan awan-awan putih yang menggantung di langit dan juga cicitan burung dari luar jendela kamar mu. Semesta seakan tahu bahwa hari ini akan menjadi hari yang paling membahagiakan bagi mu.

Yups, hari ini kamu dan dia akan berkencan.

Memikirkannya saja sudah membuat wajah mu memanas. Kamu bahkan tidak ingat lagi kapan terakhir kali kamu bermimpi dapat berkencan dengannya. Kamu pikir kamu akan puas dengan hanya mengaguminya sebagai _kohaii_ selama bertahun-tahun. Tapi siapa yang kamu bohongi, semesta tahu bahwa kamu berharap lebih dari sekedar menjadi _kohaii_ yang baik untuknya.

Kamu keluar kamar mandi dengan semangat. Bersenandung riang sambil mengeringkan rambut mu yang kini wangi Vanilla dan Stroberry. Biar saja itu Shampoo wanita, toh kamu dan yang lain menyukai aromanya. Kamu memakai baju yang telah kamu persiapkan sejak dua hari yang lalu itu dengan semangat. Dia mungkin tak lagi mengingatnya, tapi sweater oversized berwarna pink susu itu adalah benda pertama yang diberikannya padamu bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Kamu pasti menyimpannya dengan sangat baik selama ini, sweater itu masih terlihat sangat bagus ketika kamu memakainya sekarang.

Tidak sampai disitu, kamu bahkan memoles tipis pelembab pada bibir pink mu. Bermimpi sedikit lebih tinggi tidak salah ‘kan. Pikir mu dalam hati sebelum merona malu didepan cermin. Merapikan rambut mu sedikit sebelum menyemportkan minyak wangi.

Dan selesai.

Ah, kamu terlihat sangat manis. Jauh lebih manis dari kamu yang biasa. Dan kamu yang biasa saja sudah ada jauh diatas standar manis laki-laki kebanyakan.

Ting.. Tong…

Bunyi bell pintu rumah membuat mu sedikit tersentak. Untung saja Ayah dan Ibu tidak akan pulang sampai minggu depan, atau mereka pasti akan meledek mu karena terlihat begitu ―terlalu- bersemangat ketika membuka pintu.

“KEN-KUN OHAYOUUUU!!!!.....” Sapa mu dengan semangat penuh.

“Yo, ohayou..” dia membalas sapaan mu dengan senyuman tipis.

Ahh.. Lihatlah, wajah mu memerah lagi. Ok, kuakui pria nyaris paruh baya didepan mu itu memang terlihat sangat ―sangat- tampan dengan kaus putih dan jaket denim berwarna biru mudanya, tapi Heii!!.. Kau harus bisa kendalikan dirimu sendiri Sakuma Daisuke.. Berhentilah terkesima dengan mulut mengaga seperti itu.

“Jadi, kita berangkat sekarang?” Tanyanya lengkap dengan senyuman manis. Mendadak kamu ingin bumi menelan mu saja karena tidak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa di depan pria tampan ini.

Kamu mengangguk dengan semangat sebelum mengunci pintu dan mengikutinya keluar gerbang. “Eh, Ken-kun tidak membawa mobil?”

“Tidak, karena cuacanya cerah jadi aku membawa motor.” Jawabnya sembari melempar helm kearah mu, yang langsung kamu tangkap dan kamu kenakan di kepala mu tanpa perlu perintah lagi.

“Ayo naik!” Katanya sambil menyalakan mesin motor. Ahh.. Kenapa pria ini bisa terlihat sangat tampan diatas sepeda motor. Kamu mulai khawatir bagaimana kamu akan menjalani hari ini bersama dengannya.

.

.

Motornya berjalan santai di jalanan yang entah kenapa tidak seramai biasanya hari ini. Membuat mu merasa nyaman menikmati akhir musim semi yang indah. Tangan kecil mu masih setia memeluk pria itu. Membuatnya sedikit tersenyum ―menyeringai- ketika pelukan mu mengerat setiap kali kalian menikung.

Kalian tidak banyak bicara sepanjag perjalanan. Kamu yang biasanya terus berceloteh tanpa henti pun kini hanya diam-diam tersenyum di belakang. Tapi entah kenapa keheningan diantara kalian tidak membuat mu merasa canggung. Justru sebaliknya, keheningan ini membuat mu merasa sangat hangat dan nyaman.

Sangat hangat sampai-sampai wajahmu tidak berhenti memerah sejak tadi.

.

.

“Kita sampai..” Katanya tepat setelah mesin motor mati.

Kamu turun dengan satu loncatan penuh semangat. “Akhirnyaaa… Akhirnya salah satu impian ku terwujud!!..”

“Impian?” Tanyanya sambil memarkir motornya.

“Un..” Kamu mengangguk dengan senyuman lebar. “Impian untuk bisa berkencan di Taman Bermain.”

Dia tertawa kecil mendengar mu, “Kalau hanya itu, kita bisa kesini sejak dulu kan. Kenapa kau tidak pernah bilang?”

“Karena Ken-kun yang biasa pasti akan menolah ku mentah-mentah jika ku ajak kesini.”

“Hmm.. benar juga pergi ke tempat seperti ini bersama mu akan merusak image ku.”

Dan kalian berdua tertawa. Sudah lama sekali sepertinya sejak terakhir kali aku melihat kamu tertawa seperti itu. Tawa bahagia dengan cinta di kedua matamu.

.

.

Waktu masih menunjukan pukul 13.25 dan kamu sudah merasa menyesal telah mengajak dia ke Taman Bermain.

Siapa yang sangka, pria elegan semacam Miyake Ken ternyata sangat menggilai wahana ekstrime. Dan jangan salah sangka, aku tahu kamu juga menyukai wahana-wahana pemacu adrenaline itu, tapi menaiki masing-masing tiga putaran semua wahana ekstrime di tempat ini sedikit terlalu berlebihan bagimu.

Pria itu meninggalkan mu duduk di dekat wahana Roller Coaster yang baru saja selesai kalian naiki untuk membeli minuman. Membuat mu semakin mual melihat kereta mini itu melaju cepat sebelum menikuk dengan sudut 90° sebelum memutar 360°. Kamu sebenarnya sudah hampir menyerah ketika mereka menaikinya untuk pertama kali, tapi sensasi ketika tanganmu dan tangannya bertautan erat sambil berteriak sekuat tenaga mana mungkin kamu tolak.

Dia kembali dengan air mineral ditangan. “Kau baik-baik saja?” Tanyanya lembut sambil memberikan airnya padamu.

“Hai, aku baik-baik saja.” Tapi ups, wajah pucat mu tidak dapat membohonginya.

“Bagaimana kalau kita makan Ice Cream sebentar dicafe yang ada disana sebelum lanjut bermain?” Dia menunjuk sebuah café yang tidak jauh dari tempat kalian duduk. Ada beberapa maskot Taman Bermain ini yang membagikan balon untuk anak-anak didepannya.

Kamu tersenyum, “Un! Aku juga mulai lapar.”

Café itu hanya berisi pelayan dan beberapa keluarga yang mengajak anak-anaknya makan didalamnya. Kamu hanya menurut ketika pria itu memilih meja di pojok yang sedikit tertutup. Bagimu tidak masalah dimanapun kalian makan selama kamu bisa bersamanya.

Setelah memesan, kalian berdua duduk diam tanpa ada yang membuka obrolan. Dia terlihat sibuk dengan ponselnya, beberapa kali kamu dapat melihat dia menolak panggilan telfon yang masuk.

“Maaf.” Kamu akhirnya membuka mulut, menarik perhatian pria di depan mu dari ponselnya. “Maaf karena telah memaksamu untuk menemani ku hari ini. Schedule mu pasti sangat kacau sekarang.”

Dia menaruh ponsenya di atas meja, melihat mu dengan lembut lalu menggenggam tangan mu yang sedari tadi memaikan tissue di atas meja. “Tidak apa-apa. Aku yang telah berjanji padamu untuk pergi hari ini. Lagipula karena besok adalah acaranya, aku sudah tidak memiliki schedule lagi untuk satu minggu kedepan.”

Kamu baru saja ingin mengucapkan sesuatu ketika pelayan datang membawa pesanan kalian berdua. Dan dia pun refleks dengan cepat menarik tangannya dari atas tangan mu. Membuat perasaan nyaman dan hangat yang baru saja kamu rasakan menghilang.

.

.

Matahari telah tenggelam ketika kalian berjalan keluar dari Taman Bermain itu. Meninggalkan jejak-jejak kemerahan yang mungkin terlihat sangat romantic bagi beberapa orang, tapi tidak bagimu sekarang. Kamu seperti bisa merasakan setiap bagian tubuh mu menjerit kelelahan. Rambut mu berantakan dan kamu bahkan tidak tahu lagi apakah minyak wangi mu masih tercium atau tidak.

Setelah makan, kalian kembali menaiki wahana-wahana yang sekarang kamu anggap terkutuk itu. Salahkan Miyake Ken jika kamu tidak mau menaiki wahana ekstrime apapun lagi selama sisa hidupmu. Rumah Hantu yang biasanya terlihat normal dimatamu pun kini menjadi sangat-sangat mengerikan ketika dia menceritakan pengalaman menyeramkan pribadinya tepat sebelum kalian masuk. Sekarang kamu mendadak ingin meminta maaf pada Hikaru karena telah memaksanya masuk ke Rumah Hantu yang sangat ia benci beberapa waktu yang lalu.

“Daisuke, kau mau menaiki itu?”

Suaranya membuat kamu tersentak dari lamunan.

“Ah, ada apa Ken-kun?”

“Itu.. kau mau naik itu?” Tanyanya sambil menunjuk wahana Kincir Raksasa yang kini lampunya menyala dengan indah.

Ah, rupanya tadi kamu melamun sambil memandangi wahana bersar itu. Padahal kamu sama-sekali tidak sadar.

Kamu menggeleng, “Tidak.. lagi pula kita kan sudah terlanjur berada di luar.”

“Kita bisa masuk lagi jika k―”

“Tidak. Tidak perlu. Ayo kita pulang sekarang.” Potong mu cepat sembari menarik tangannya ke arah tempat parkir sepeda motor.

Hei Sakuma Daisuke! Seharusnya kamu melihat ini. Wajahnya ketika menatap punggungmu dari belakang. Mata Onyx itu telah sepenuhnya kehilangan cahaya yang sejak tadi pagi dia perlihatkan didepan mu. Berganti dengan tatapan kosong yang tidak pernah kamu lihat sebelumnya.

Tapi ah sudahlah, lagipula dia juga tidak melihat seperti apa ekspresi wajahmu sekarang. Senyum mu juga telah hilang sepenuhnya. Dan matamu itu seakan-akan telah mati.

Jadi kalian imbang ‘kan?

.

.

Sama seperti saat kalian berangkat tadi pagi, perjalanan pulang kalian juga penuh dengan keheningan. Tapi bedanya, kali ini keheningan diantara kalian tidak memancarkan kehangatan, tapi penuh dengan rasa dingin yang bahkan mengalahkan dinginnya angin malam yang menerpa tubuh kalian berdua saat ini.

Aroma Citrus dan Mint menemani mu selama perjalanan. Aroma maskulin yang membuat mu ketagihan. Mendorong mu untuk memeluk pria didepanmu lebih erat dari sebelumnya. Ingin menghirup sebanyak mungkin aroma yang memberimu sensasi memabukan itu.

“Ne Daisuke,”

Lagi-lagi suaranya menyadarkan mu dari lamunan.

“Ya Ken-kun?”

“Besok,” Entah kenapa suaranya terdengar sedikit serak di telinga mu. “Besok kau tidak perlu datang.”

Kamu terdiam beberapa saat. Perlahan melonggarkan pelukanmu pada tubuhnya, sebelum akhirnya terlepas sempurna.

“Aku, memang tidak berencana untuk datang.”

Tangan kecilmu beralih memeluk dirimu sendiri. Berusaha menepis rasa dingin yang menembus jaket denim miliknya yang kini membalut tubuhmu.

Dia menyadarinya tentu saja. Ketika tangan yang sedari tadi melingkari perutnya menghilang. Dan ketika punggungnya yang semula hangat menjadi dingin. Tapi pria itu memilih untuk tetap diam selama sisa perjalanan pulang kalian.

.

.

“Ini, Ken-kun.” Katamu ketika mengembalikan jaket miliknya.

“Ya, segeralah masuk, udara mulai di―”

“Terima kasih.” Kamu memotong perkataannya. “Terima kasih untuk hari ini. Terima kasih karena telah menuruti semua keegoisan ku hari ini. Aku. Aku sangat senang.”

Dia terpaku didepan mu. Tidak, bukan karena ucapan terima kasih yang baru saja kamu katakan. Tapi karena cairan bening yang mengalir dari kedua sudut matamu tanpa pemberitahuan sebelumnya. Dia terpaku karena kamu menangis.

Kamu sendiri pun sebenarnya tidak sadar ‘kan? Air mata yang selama ini kamu tahan ternyata diam-diam mencari jalan untuk keluar. Ah sudahlah, lagi pula tidak lagi ada gunanya untuk mu berpura-pura kuat sekarang.

“Terima kasih untuk semuanya.” Kamu memaksakan dirimu untuk terus berbicara walaupun suara paraumu tak lagi jelas terdengar. “Terima kasih. Dan sampaikan salam ku untuk pengantin wanita mu besok. Semoga kalian bahagia.”

Kamu tersenyum didepannya. Senyum yang sangat manis seperti yang kamu lakukan didepan cermin pagi ini. Sayangnya senyuman manis itu harus ada diantara dua

sungai kecil yang masih terus mengalir. Entah senyum itu tulus atau tidak. Aku tidak tahu dan sejujurnya aku tidak mau tahu. Hal-hal seperti itu hanya dirimu sendiri lah yang dapat membedakannya.

“ _Oyasumi_ , Ken-kun.” Kamu membungkuk lalu berbalik cepat memasuki rumah mu sebelum―

_Greb!!_

Dia memeluk tubuhmu dari belakang. Menghentikan gerakan mu yang sedikit lagi menggenggam gagang pintu.

“Maafkan aku.” Dia berkata tepat ditelingamu. Membuat jantungmu berdegup jauh lebih cepat dari biasanya. “Dan semoga kau juga bahagia.”

Tangan kecilmu bergerak tanpa perintah. Menyentuh tangan kekar yang tengah melingkari tubuhmu saat ini. Tangan itu terasa sangat hangat. Jauh berbeda dengan tangamu yang sekarang sedingin es.

“ _Oyasumi_.” Katanya cepat sambil melepaskan pelukannya. Dia berbalik. Berjalan keluar gerbang tanya menoleh lagi.

Meninggalkan mu yang masih berdiri disana tanpa tahu harus berbuat apa. Air mata yang kini kamu biarkan saja mengalir dengan bebas pun tidak membantu sama sekali. Dia meninggalkan mu. Lagi.

Dan kali ini mungkin untuk selamanya.

Kamu sudah tahu kan, pada akhirnya kamu hanya akan ditinggalkan sendirian olehnya.

.

.

_“Apa kamu tidak bosan? Bermimpi, hanyut dalam ekspetasi, bahagia untuk sesaat sebelum akhirnya jatuh dan sendirian.”_

**_“Aku tidak bosan. Dan tidak akan pernah bosan. Bagaimana aku bisa bosan melihat senyumnya.”_ **

_“Tapi kamu tahu kamu hanya akan menangis pada akhirnya. Tidak ada lagi senyumannya. Dan juga senyumanmu.”_

**_“Aku tahu. Aku tahu lebih dari siapapun bagaimana sakitnya ketika kemudian dia pergi. Ini bukan yang pertama kalinya. Tapi.. Tapi kenapa kali ini terasa sakit sekali?”_ **

_“Mungkin kali ini terasa sangat menyakitkan karena kamu tahu, kali dia tidak akan pernah kembali lagi kepada mu setelah bosan bermain-main. Kali ini dia benar-benar pergi. Benar-benar meninggalkan mu sendirian.”_

**_“Ini terasa sangat menyakitkan.”_ **

_“Tentu saja sakit. Kamu yang paling tahu, kalau dia telah jatuh cinta. Dan sialnya bukan kepada mu.”_

**_“Ini terasa sangat sakit. Apa yang harus aku lakukan?”_ **

_“Yang harus kamu lakukan adalah keluar dari lingkaran ini! Putus rantainya! Jangan pernah lagi jatuh cinta pada pria itu!”_

**_“Memutus rantainya?”_ **

_“Ya, jangan lagi mau jatuh dalam keadaan yang sama seperti sekarang.”_

**_“Ah, aku tahu bagaimana caranya memutuskan rantai ini dengan cepat.”_ **

_“Benarkah, bagaimana? HEI!!.. Apa yang akan kamu lakukan dengan gunting itu??”_

**_“Tentu saja memotong rantainya. Jadi, selamat tinggal.”_ **

_“Hei tunggu!!.. Bukan itu maksud_ ―”

Jleeb..

_”Kamu kan tidak harus mati untuk dapat memutuskan rantainya.”_

**_“Tapi jika aku tetap hidup, maka aku akan kembali jatuh cinta padanya besok. Dan juga hari-hari berikutnya. Aku sangat mencintainya kau tahu.”_ **

_“Tentu saja aku tahu. Satu-satunya yang tidak tahu seberapa besar kamu mencintainya hanyalah dia.._

_Hei? Kenapa kau tidak bersuara lagi? Apa kau benar-benar telah mati?_

_Ahh.. Sudahlah…_

_Setidaknya dengan begini kamu tidak perlu lagi menangis dan merasa sakit. Rantai itu telah putus, jadi kamu bisa bahagia sekarang._

_Beristirahatlah. Ini hari yang panjang untuk mu. Dan mari kita berdoa semoga pernikahannya besok berjalan dengan lancar._

_Tapi sepertinya sang pasangan pengantin tidak akan mengenakan pakaian putih mereka besok._

_Tapi pakaian hitam tanda berkabung._

_Dan mungkin dengan begini dia pada akhirnya akan tahu, siapa yang selama ini benar-benar mencintainya._

_Mungkin.._

_Hanya mungkin.”_

**-THE END-**

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Wattpad for Johnny's Jr Fanfiction Challenge.


End file.
